


Sacrilege

by Sureokaywhatever



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Character Study?, M/M, brief non-explicit mention of sex, lots of religious references ig, tsukishima is in loveee, with angelic hinata
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:13:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25761157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sureokaywhatever/pseuds/Sureokaywhatever
Summary: Hinata may not actually have a halo, but Tsukishima is whipped enough to see one.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 8
Kudos: 101





	Sacrilege

**Author's Note:**

> So this is based off the lyrics to Sacrilege by Yeah Yeah Yeahs (the LYRICS not the video lol that would be a different fic). Apparently I just felt the need to write 800 words of metaphors for how Tsukishima is in love with Hinata. Why not, honestly. Enjoy!

Hinata had a halo.

Not literally of course. But that didn’t stop Tsukishima from seeing it.

It was the way his hair glowed in the sun, Tsukishima thought. Or in how his smile radiated, brightening his surroundings.

But Tsukishima saw it most at sunset, in a rare few moments, when Hinata’s face reflected the lowering light in the sky. When he had tired himself out, he looked at peace. Calm. Like he himself was setting behind the mountains, preparing to rest until he was called upon to rise again the next day, and the bench they sat on was the only thing stopping him. He reminded Tsukishima of a flooded river that had died down, and was now settling into a smooth, gentle flow. When you looked at it, you knew it would grow rapid again, but for now you could appreciate the beauty of the rocks you couldn’t usually see.

Hinata was also like a river in the sense that you knew he was there by pure chance. The river could have flown anywhere, and so could Hinata. He could have ended up at another school so easily, or one of them could have not joined volleyball. Them meeting at all was one huge coincidence. It felt like Hinata had fallen out of the sky, and into his life. And afterwards, Tsukishima couldn’t let go. And he couldn’t stop observing this person who had, for some reason, allowed him to be so close.

In the winter, when Hinata’s freckles had all but faded, the red that the cold brought to his cheeks was all the more noticeable. The cold, and often, also the energy exerted from running in all the freshly fallen snow. That was one of Hinata’s favorite non-volleyball things to do. It seemed fitting in a way. Maybe he, as the only one more perfect than the crisp white snow, should also be the only one able to destroy it.

And in late summer, when his freckles were at their peak, and Hinata was in his usual rambunctious way, sometimes Tsukishima swore he saw something wild. He liked it when Hinata was peaceful, of course, but he also had a partiality to the way he let himself go. He was unrestrained, like he wasn’t shackled to the bounds of this earth, and he could go wherever he wanted. Admittedly, it was a boost to Tsukishima’s pride when he realized this uncontrollable force of nature had chosen to be here, with him.

It was ironic, in a way. Everyone always assumed that Tsukishima would be the unbound one, the one who someday, on a whim, would leave it all behind. They were wrong. Tsukishima had long decided that he would be here as long as he was allowed to, or until the day Hinata flew away, leaving only feathers in his bed.

He knew he would treasure those feathers anyways, if the time came.

But more than once, Tsukishima had caught himself praying. If praying was even the right word. It was really more like pleading. Pleading to whatever gods there were up there to let him keep this. This one thing, that felt so delicate sometimes, like a rope that was about to snap. Because of course they had their moments, where one of them was too stubborn, too selfish, too immature. But so far it seemed like whoever was up there had been listening, because Hinata was still here. Through all of it, he had always stayed, and Tsukishima often sent prayers of thanks as well.

Sometimes he wondered if Hinata received his prayers too.

Tsukishima was aware that other people couldn’t see Hinata’s halo, at least the way that he did. It baffled him. How could you look at him and not see it? But, if he was being honest with himself, there was also something comforting in the fact that it was just his. Nobody else got that part of Hinata. And Tsukishima wasn’t possessive, wasn’t jealous, couldn’t be with someone like Hinata who gave himself so freely to everyone, but that was nice to have. There was also another part nobody else got besides him, and that was the most overwhelming part. If him and Hinata had just been friends, he thought that maybe he could have kept his cool. But being given more than that, more than he felt like he deserved, was too much sometimes.

Sometimes, when they were in bed together, Tsukishima felt like he was trespassing. Like he wouldn’t - or shouldn’t - be allowed to have something so heavenly underneath him, while they were doing something so...damnable. 

But other times, the desperate, choked-off pleas coming from Hinata’s mouth sounded so beautiful that he couldn’t bring himself to care. And he began to ask himself, how could something like that be anything but holy?

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed! This was just a little thing I wrote to take my mind off my main project right now. It's currently at ~7k, and I have absolutely no idea how long it will be, but hopefully I'm able to finish it lol.
> 
> Thanks again for reading!!


End file.
